1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing teaser or lure particularly advantageous for deep sea fishing by being readily transportable while simultaneously affording a relatively large size and a natural prey appearance for attracting large game fish such as marlin, swordfish, sailfish and tuna.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Man has endeavored for centuries to master the art of fishing. Accordingly, man has sought out innovative methods and devices in order to ensure a productive day of fishing. Among such devices are fishing lures and teasers. Fishermen have discovered that even the best lures can be ineffective if the fish is not attracted to the lure. Thus teasers for attracting fish, supplemental to lures, can be even more important in catching fish than lures.
As used herein, a “teaser” is anything trolled behind a boat that doesn't have a hook in it. A “lure” is an object comprising a hook attached to the end of a fishing line which is designed to resemble and move like the prey of a fish, using movement, vibration, and color, to catch the fish's attention so it bites the hook. Lures are typically equipped with one or more single, double, or treble hooks that are used to hook fish when they attack the lure.
If a fisherman can't draw a fish to within the striking range of a lure, the fisherman is not going to be able to catch the fish. However, if a fisherman can make a predator fish think prey or food is at hand, the fisherman will have a good chance of catching the fish.
Devices in use for luring fish range from carefully crafted flies to artfully painted lures. Deep sea fishing or fishing for large game, such as marlin, swordfish, sailfish and tuna, give rise to special challenges as such game fish are not easily lured by small teasers or lures that might typically be useful in rivers or lakes, and yet large teasers and lures can be cumbersome for transport and in use are often easily damaged by the game fish.
A need exists for improved teasers and lures that have utility in deep sea fishing.